gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сус и настоящая девушка/Галерея
Скринкапсы Начало S2e5 mabel skipping.png S2e5 braces stuck.png s2e5 bye soos twins.png s2e5 bye soos wendy.png S2e5 thighclops.png S2e5 back shack.png S2e5 wonder.png s2e5 abuelita's house.png s2e5 first person puncher.png s2e5 punching leopard.png S2e5 soos video game.png S2e5 petting grandma.png s2e5 reggie engagement invite.png s2e5 poor man's soos.png s2e5 abuelita.png s2e5 and grandpa.png s2e5 soos relaxing.png s2e5 your dead.png Ухаживание за дамами s2e5 HELLO.png s2e5 don't let my horrible face scare you.png s2e5 goldy.png s2e5 insert coin.png s2e5 kill it with fire please.png s2e5 crying child.png s2e5 it reminds people of the horrible inevitability of death.png S2e5 BAH!.png s2e5 GAH!.png s2e5 i saw a cool stump at the mystery shack.png s2e5 pretty red head.png s2e5 soos shirts.png S2e5 i like your face.png S2e5 soos talking to girl.png S2e5 run away.png S2e5 out the door.png s2e5 i think i was flirting.png s2e5 mystery shack keychains.png s2e5 you just need to be rich.png S2e5 avoid eye contact monthly.png s2e5 twins will help.png S2e5 mabel sprinkle sweater.png S2e5 mall.png s2e5 babysit soos.png s2e5 lots of fish in the sea.png S2e5 Meatcute.png s2e5 wait what.png s2e5 and FLIRT.png s2e5 shoppers.png s2e5 pitt cola drinking.png S2e5 eyes.png S2e5 girl running.png S2e5 soos watching.png S2e5 I've been in a pig once.png S2e5 Confidence.png S2e5 edgy on purpose.png S2e5 robbie hoodie ducktective.png S2e5 soos being insensitive.png Почему дети это любят? S2e5 crying goldie.png s2e5 ugh.png S2e5 dumpster.png s2e5 kids excited.png s2e5 little kids.png s2e5 truly horrifying.png S2e5 game.png S2e5 tickets.png s2e5 dramatic entrance.png s2e5 pizza badger.png s2e5 gary the a hole guy.png S2e5 stan questioning.png s2e5 emmy's badger dance.png S2e5 kids.png s2e5 gimme all your moneeey.png s2e5 kids giving money.png S2e5 stan react.png S2e5 gary02.png s2e5 condescending a.png s2e5 Life Avoider.png Открытие любовной академии S2e5 beeblyboop's.png s2e5 those stretchy sticky things.png S2e5 sticky hand.png s2e5 reggie and the lucky lady.png S2e5 reggie and fiancee.png s2e5 heeey pretty lady.png S2e5 soos run.png s2e5 soos hiding.png s2e5 forever alone.png s2e5 only friends.png s2e5 fighty hogs dr punch head.png s2e5 a terrible discovery.png S2e5 romance academy 7 boxart.png s2e5 9 out of 10.png s2e5 Manzi.png S2e5 clerk.png s2e5 table flip emote.png s2e5 pit splunker.png S2e5 soos bedroom.png S2e5 la disc.png S2e5 year 2000 electronics.png S2e5 anti-cube.png S2e5 romance academy 7 title.png S2e5 spontaneous combustion.png S2e5 magic petals.png s2e5 anthyding can hadplen.png S2e5 giffany screen.png s2e5 hey look a squid.png s2e5 giffany reassurin.png S2e5 mouse.png s2e5 love bonus.png s2e5 next choice.png s2e5 click your face.png s2e5 NEW BOYFRIEND.png s2e5 Yes... almost...png S2e5 simulator laugh.png s2e5 unplugged.png Сус играет S2e5 literally too dumb to care.png S2e5 missed work.png S2e5 soos can do it sweater.png S2e5 twins glance.png S2e5 abuelita's house daytime.png S2e5 into the den of an otaku.png S2e5 soos computer.png S2e5 soos is into it.png S2E5 Is She The Real Girl.png S2e5 i get a highlight in my eye.png S2e5 highlight 1.png S2e5 highlight 2.png S2e5 highlight 3.png S2e5 highlight 4.png S2e5 victory soos.png S2e5 soos being creepy.png S2e5 concerned besties.png S2e5 SUNLIGHT.png S2e5 soos scared.png S2e5 dragging soos out.png S2e5 giffany looking...calm.png S2e5 soos room daytime.png S2e5 time to read soos diary.png Милости в торговом центре S2e5 build a beaver.png S2e5 runaway.png S2e5 running girl.png S2e5 soos behind tree.png S2e5 soos still hiding.png S2e5 this lady.png S2e5 is intense.png S2e5 soos running.jpg S2e5 soos backing away.png S2e5 giffany is here for you.png S2e5 window soos.png S2e5 i'm no ordinary video game.png S2e5 giff telling her origin story.png S2e5 well that's not a foreboding power.png S2e5 programmers.png S2e5 spacejamtwo.png S2e5 I don't understand!.png S2e5 delete.png S2e5 murdered.png S2e5 not creepy at all.png S2e5 All her love.png S2e5 do whatever you want.png Милое знакомство S2e5 train ride.png S2e5 choo choo.png S2e5 cutie on board.png S2e5 melody giggle.png S2e5 owning that thing.png S2e5 melody powers.png S2e5 compatible.png S2e5 playing with hair.png S2e5 melody look back.png S2e5 tackle.png S2e5 mabel fall.png S2e5 helpful sweeties.png S2e5 everyting u say is interesting.png S2e5 a gf a little less beep boop.png S2e5 you don't know what you're talking about.png S2e5 giff getting mad.png S2e5 i'm your girlfriend.png S2e5 high maintenance.png S2e5 ooh boy.png S2e5 Paused.png S2e5 GIFanny furious.png Свидание S2e5 thief kit.png S2e5 no more columbian nights.png S2e5 you wanna talk about something.png S2e5 wendy and stan's adorable relationship.png S2e5 i'll get your orthopedic.png S2e5 gravity falls mall sign.png S2e5 wrestling match.png S2e5 water squirt.png S2e5 mabel point.png S2e5 soos is hyped.png S2e5 they grow up so fast.png S2e5 itchy legs.png S2e5 ready for date.png S2e5 giggly melody.png S2e5 stan at backdoor.png S2e5 gary.png S2e5 gary the creep.png S2e5 paz's friend.png S2e5 date.png S2e5 uh oh.png S2e5 she's watching u.png S2e5 u paused me.png S2e5 spit take.png S2e5 you left me for her???.png S2e5 u ok soos.png S2e5 ur spitting an awful lot.png S2e5 nervous.png S2e5 adorable twins.png S2e5 what are you doing dude.png S2e5 twins thinking wut.png S2e5 oh that.png S2e5 creepy killer.png S2e5 tiny enemies.png S2e5 tiny enemies2.png S2e5 giff's in the games.png S2e5 Giffany VS Rumble McSkirmish.png S2e5 Well that was a short fight.png Кошмарные аниматроники S2e5 Hoo-Ha's Jamboree.png S2e5 frog.png S2e5 bear.png S2e5 crowd clapping.png S2e5 hoo ha jamboree.png S2e5 non creepy owl.png S2e5 interruption.png S2e5 my forever boyfriend.png S2e5 soos whats going on.png S2e5 time to get outta dodge.png S2e5 only escape is trough my arms.png S2e5 red eyed lover.png S2e5_Capture_them.png S2e5 sparks.png S2e5 coming to life.png S2e5 reaaally terrifying.png S2e5 hoo ha jamboree wideshot.png S2e5_Robots_walking_around.png S2e5 satisfied stan.png S2e5 yup no problems here.png S2e5 OOf.png S2e5 ohhh noooo.png S2e5 trapped.png S2e5 canons.png S2e5 canon attacked.png S2e5 sorta stalked by my dating sim gf.png S2e5 robo girl.png S2e5 electric attack.png S2e5 soos these are children.png S2e5 under fire.png S2e5 cute heads.png S2e5 soos running through attack.png S2e5 rat attack.png S2e5 cover.png S2e5 animatron attack.png S2e5 screaming.png S2e5 old man mugging.png S2e5 left hook.png S2e5 not good enough.png S2e5 goldie to the rescue!.png S2e5 bloody black oil.png S2e5 blindeye.png S2e5 this is a twelve year old.png S2e5 proper manners.png S2e5 dipper.png S2e5 goooo melody.png S2e5 beheading bears.png S2e5 close up scream.png Неудобный разрыв S2e5 nice lighting.png S2e5 mabel looks mad.png S2e5 this is terrifying.png S2e5 real girls.png S2e5 will never.png S2e5 love you.png S2e5 pixel melody.png S2e5 turns her nose up in disguest.png S2e5 a sad scene.png S2e5 broken hearted.png S2e5 soos shocked.png S2e5 giffany will love you tho.png S2e5 BEARO key.png S2e5 download you.png S2e5 burn the game.png S2e5 bubbly disc.png S2e5 destroyed.png S2e5_Giffany_looking_out_to_oven.png S2e5 giffany dying1.png S2e5 giffany dying2.png S2e5 giffany dying3.png S2e5 giffany dying4.png S2e5 giffany dying5.png S2e5 giffany dying6.png S2e5 melting animatronic.png S2e5 really melting animatronic.png S2e5_Caught_by_machines.png S2e5 dropping hostages.png S2e5 stan and goldie bffs.png S2e5 blindeye2.png s2e5 cute together.png s2e5 beat up melody.png s2e5 beat up soos.png s2e5 long distance.png s2e5 ball pit.png s2e5 soos life is her soap opera.png Два короля S2e5 two kings.png S2e5 babes everywhere.png S2e5 rich people water.png S2e5 poker.png S2e5 security kicked out.png S2e5 helicopter escape.png S2e5 getting married.png S2e5 leaving vegas.png s2e5 end page.png Рекламные видео SDCC Season 2 trailer 2014 S2e5 teaser S2e5 preview Раскадровка S2e5 storyboard art.png S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 01.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 02.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 03.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 04.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 05.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 06.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 07.jpg S2e5 sabrina cotugno giffany tv animatic 08.jpg Разное S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 01.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 02.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 03.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 04.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 05.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 06.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 07.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 08.jpg S2e5 production art robert ryan cory 09.jpg S2e5 robert ryan cory hoo-ha owl logo.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 01.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 02.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 03.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 04.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 05.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 06.jpg S2e5 production art sabrina cotugno 07.jpg S2e5 emmy cicierega goldie.jpg S2e5 emmy cicierega badger animatic.gif S2e5 emmy cicierega goldie animatic.jpg Mariah concept art.jpg S2e5 Nicholas concept art.jpg S2e5 jeffery thompson production artwork 01.jpg S2e5 jeffery thompson production artwork 02.jpg S2e5 jeffery thompson production artwork 03.jpg S2e5 jeffery thompson production artwork 04.jpg Спрайты Пола Робертсона S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany laugh bust.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany laugh torso.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany highlights.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany hair color changing.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany glitchy rising.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany deletion.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany dancing.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany glitchy glare.gif S2e5 Game d.gif S2e5 Game c.gif S2e5 Game b.gif S2e5 Game a.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson programmer deletion.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson gold coin.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson cherry blossoms.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson year 2000 electronics.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson golden cat.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Melody shutting the door on Soos.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Rumble.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Melody rejecting Soos.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Melody's spining head.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson girls ignoring soos.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany walking.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany hug.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany on train.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany angry.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany obsessive infatuated talking.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany excited.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany talking.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany with binder eyes closed.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany shy.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany asking.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany with binder.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany inquiring.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany furious.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany worried.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany glare.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany eyes sparkling.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany angry pounding.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany pounding paused.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson Giffany standing.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson romance academy 7 start screen.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson triple compliment extreme.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson romance academy 7 choices.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson romance academy 7 reply.gif S2e5 Paul Robertson romance academy 7 Giffany teleporting.gif s2e5 giffany evil screen.gif en:Soos and the Real Girl/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 2 сезона Категория:Статьи